elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Recovering Cloudcleaver
Recovering Cloudcleaver is a side quest available in . Background Hlormar Wine-Sot spun quite an interesting yarn for me to hear. He claims to have been seduced by a witch, who then cast a spell on him while he was asleep, took everything he had including his prized enchanted axe Cloudcleaver, and left him by the road for the amusement of passersby. He requests that I take him to find the witch and help retrieve his axe, in exchange for a reward. Quick walkthrough #Find unclothed Hlormar Wine-Sot standing on roadside northwest of Caldera. #Listen to his plight. #Agree to find the "witch" who stole Hlormar's Cloudcleaver and clothes. #Upon encountering Sosia Caristiana, listen to her story. #Decide whom to believe and what action to take. Detailed walkthrough The Barbarian While traveling northwest from Caldera, the Nerevarine encounters a barbarian clothed only in a loincloth. He explains to the Nerevarine how he was drugged and robbed of his precious Cloudcleaver and most of his clothes by a witch he was trying to help. He asks if the Nerevarine could help find the witch to retrieve his weapon and clothes. He indicates that her camp is somewhat northwest of his present location. The Witch As the Nerevarine escorts the barbarian northwest on the road and follows the north path at the first intersection, the witch is located. She has a different story to tell than the one the barbarian told, saying she hired Hlormar as an escort for safety. After he became "too friendly," she taught him a lesson by casting a sleep spell on him and taking his possessions. She also says that he has not calmed down enough for her to return his possessions yet, but after three days she will meet him at the Caldera Mages Guild and return them then. He, of course, turns down that offer, leaving it up to the Nerevarine to decide whose side to take in this conflict. Scenario One – Take Sosia's side Hlormar will attack the Nerevarine, and they will be forced to kill him. Hlormar is a bare-handed fighter, so almost anyone carrying a weapon can take him down easily. Sosia rewards the Nerevarine with three potions. Scenario Two – Take Hlormar's side Hlormar will attack Sosia. The Nerevarine may choose whether or not to help kill her. After she has dies, loot Sosia's corpse for the Cloudcleaver and return it to Hlormar. A Steel Staff of Chastening can also be found in her inventory. Upon speaking with Hlormar, the player can choose whether to keep Cloudcleaver or not. If they keep the axe, Hlormar will attack them, but if they give it back he will reward the player. Reward Scenario One *Exclusive Restore Health *Quality Restore Fatigue *Quality Fortify Health Scenario Two *+2 Strength (if the player gives the axe back) :or *The Cloudcleaver (if the player does not return the axe) Journal Trivia *This quest is referenced in The Naked Nord, a quest in . ru:Возвращение Громобоя Category:Morrowind: Side Quests